lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Left Behind
"Left Behind" is the 3rd episode in Season 4 of[[Lab Rats| Lab Rats: Bionic Island]]. It first aired on March 25, 2015. This is the 75th episode overall. Plot After sneaking a group of their bionic students off the island, Adam, Bree and Chase accidentally leave Spin and Bob behind and scramble to retrieve them before Davenport finds out. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Guest Cast *Joe Sabatino as Criminal Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Varied as Dooey Dingo Trivia * In this episode, Crush, Chop, and Burn was mentioned a couple times. Like how Leo said he remembered when he took Adam, Bree, and Chase in the real world. Also when Bree wanted to take the Bionic Soldiers out of the academy, she told the others that Leo taking them to School for the first time was one of the best things that happened to them. It's shown Donald still has not gotten over the incidents that occurred in that episode. ** Other things were mentioned as well like Adam burning Dooey Dingo, Chase wrestling the Principal, and Bree having a bad picture for picture day. * This is Spin and Bob's first actual mission. ** However, this still wasn't an assigned mission, but it was their first mission they succeed in. * This is the second time Hal Sparks directs an episode, the first being Brother Battle. This is also the first time he directs an episode in season 4. * A group of the Bionic Students are introduced into the real world for the first time since being released from the Triton App. * It's revealed Douglas isn't the only one who can disable Leo's bionics. Donald can also do so at his discretion. * It was revealed that the Capsules also work on normal humans. * Donald got stuck in Chase's Mission Suit in this episode. Leo tried to get him out. It is shown Donald got out of the suit at the end of the episode, but it got ripped/shredded up, implying that Leo used the laser cutters off-screen. * This is the second time Spin and Bob wanted to be "bionic heroes" and wanted to do something successful and try to impress the others. The first time was in Unauthorized Mission. * This is the first episode with a restaurant. * References have been made to Crush, Chop and Burn, Spike's Got Talent, and Trent Gets Schooled Gallery Transcript Userbox Videos [Category:Episodes Category:Epi [[Category:Episodes with Bionic Acad [[Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Spring Episo [[Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Aired episodes Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:March Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:2015 Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes directed by Hal Sparks Category:Lab Rats Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Episodes Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits